Coincidental Love
by xKittymeow
Summary: Sometimes having good looks ain't all that bad. It may attract too much attention or it may just attract the right kind of attention. This story about how two people met, and from the looks of it, they just might be perfect for each other. Sasunaru
1. First impressions

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing." My alarm goes off.

I slowly open my eyes, waking me up to reality.

"Ughh.." I groaned. I hate waking up. "Crap!" The thought hit me, it was my first day at work! I quickly got up and head to the showers. The warm water hit against my cold skin.

It was sure a cold morning.

Especially in this house, all alone. It's always cold.

This is my life, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Turning 18 this year. Shit all started when I decided to drop out of school at the age of 15 due to my financial problems. I had to juggle work and school together, it was really tiring. So I dropped out of school..yeah. I recently had an argument with my boss, ahem, excuse me. Ex-boss. That son of a bitch, I put up with him for 2 years already. I was always rebelious. And he was just too demanding for me. I quitted out of anger. Since then, I've been taking up temporary jobs. Today was the first day of my new permanent job.

I cooked a packet of instant noodles and poured some milk into the glass.

Man, this house is just too quiet.

xxx

I ran into the mall, and up the escalator. Looking for a men's apparel store. I quickly noticed it and realized it was a small store. And every shift only needs 1 person, meaning i'll be working alone. But it was my first day. So I'll be under training.

I stepped into the small store and I see a very bored person behind the counter, "Wel-comeee.." He yawned. "Uh.. I'm Naruto-" "Oh, the new guy working here huh?"

"Yeah.." "I'm shikamaru."He yawned again. I fear for my days to come.. It's going to be really boring.

"So shall we start with the training?" I smiled hoping to leave a good first impression.

"Yeah.."

xxx

I learnt how to arrange, fold and price tag the clothes. After that it was restocking and cashiering. And finally how to open and close the store. I was a pretty fast learner, so i guess it went well.

The shift ended. Finally. It was a long day and my face was aching from all the fake smiles, talking and promoting. I closed the shop before Shikamaru and I walked to the subway station. We boarded the train,and talked so much, he almost missed his station.

I reached home and instantly laid on the bed. What a day.

xxx

Morning came almost too fast and I was already going to be late. Again, I ran up to the showers, grab a few bites of bread and ran out of the house.

Luckily I was only 6 minutes late, but i looked like a mess.

"Hey! You must be the new guy right?"

I looked behind me, he wasnt Shikamaru.

"Yeah,I am. You are?" I asked awkwardly.

"I'm Kiba." He shook my hand. Well, he definitely seems more friendly than Shikamaru.

"Nice to meet you, I hope to learn from you."

"Hah, pshh. It's only retailing, nothing much to learn about. It's not like you need some kind of skill to do this." "Haha, I guess you're right."

Today will be my last day in training. Im kind of nervous working alone, but Kiba really made me feel better and more confident.

I stood there, waiting for customers to come in and Kiba nudged me.

"Hey, look at him." "Huh?" I turned to the direction he was pointing.

A tall guy, walking pass our shop, wearing all black from head to toe. Even his hair and eyes were black. His hair was spiked up with a blue tint in it. He wore a black muscle fitting button up shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbow, black skinnies with a black matching belt. He sure had a cool and classy vibe.

"He's the guy working at the Salon next to our shop."

"Oh, right next to us?" I had a feeling I'm going to work here for a long while..


	2. Im an idiot

It was time for work again, and not just an average working day. It was the day after I realized a super hot guy working right next to my shop. And I was super excited. Squealing like a fan girl on the inside. Being the idiot I am, I reached the shop an hour earlier than I was suppose to. An hour.

God, Naruto. You're such an idiot! I opened the shop early, and stood there. I was so motivated I cleaned the shop super fast and waited for him like an idiot. I don't even know if it is his shift today. But I'm hoping. Crossed fingers. Hehehe.

I was thinking.. he looks pretty vain, taking care of his looks and hair. Maybe thats why he chose to work in a Salon? Hey, does my hair look okay? Does he like blondes? If he's working at a salon and my hair's a mess, will he be disgusted? Oh goddddd.

I was fixing my hair, and suddenly looking at the mirror I could see the reflection of the most beautiful guy in the world. And he was looking right back at me. The moment slowed down, the mall was quiet and our eyes just connected. Im not sure if he felt the connection, but I'm sure i did..

I turned around and faced the real person. He's even more beautiful than his reflection. My eyes sparkled and then died when he just walked passed me and headed towards his shop.

Like did he really not feel the connection between us? Ugh. Im an idiot. What am I even doing.

I walked back into the cashier area and putting my chin on the palm of my hand with my fingers cupping my cheeks. I wondered, " Is he even interested in boys? "

I sighed.

xxx

I was talking to a customer when someone's reflection from the mirror caught my attention. It was him. He was outside of his shop, and talking on the phone. He looked so calm and cool. He was wearing all black again. This time a plain black quarter sleeves tee with a round neck and black skinnies. I admired him too long until the customer said, " Err.. dude? You alright? "

Im.. an idiot.

He wasn't working alone though. The salon was quite big, unlike my shop. There was a girl working at the front desk and 2 more hairdressers. Maybe he's just slacking and talking on the phone.. I wonder whos he talking to? Girlfriend?

"Sasuke! A customer is looking for you!" The pink hair girl called out.

He turned behind and ended the call while disappearing into the shop.

Sasuke huh?

xxx

Three hours passed, and I feel like a stalker. Each time he walks pass my shop to go to the restroom or an area to slack, my eyes just follow. I don't think he noticed me yet.

Well, it's time for lunch. I brushed my thoughts away and closed the shop. I decided to head down to a cafe on the first floor. I was waiting in queue when i realized Sasuke entered the cafe too and he was now queuing behind me. Holy shit.

I was freaking out. What should I do? Am i standing awkwardly? More importantly, is my hair alright? Dammit, there are no mirrors here! But then again, if i do my hair right now, it'll be too obvious. Damn damn damn.

"Next please."

Oh nonononono, its my turn. Please talk normally, Naruto.

"Uh.. Hi. May I have one set B and cold milk please."

"Small, medium or large, sir?"

"Uhh. Normal. I meant, regular... I meant medium!" I panicked.

I'm.. an.. idiot.

I took the number tag and my cold milk and sat on a small round table that was the last few remaining empty tables since the cafe was packed up with people during the lunch period. That was so embarrassing. I was sure he heard me. Way to make a first impression, Naruto.

My food was served and i begin eating slowly. After a few bites someone interrupted me.

"Is this seat available?"

I was looking down on the food on my plate , "Yeah."

The person swiftly sat down and put his tray on the table.

I slowly looked across the small table. Those eyes. The build. That hair.

"Uh! Sasuke!" I jumped.

He sipped on his coffee, "How do you know my name?"

Shit. Im such an idiot!

xxx

"You work at the shop next to mine right?"

"Yeah.." I was looking down the entire conversation. I never had the guts to look at the eyes of someone so beautiful. I'm too flawed.

He took a bite on his sandwich, "No wonder you look so familar. I just can't forget a face like that."

Wait. what? Is he saying im ugly? "Haaah.. Am i that ugly?"

He gave a small chuckle, "Ugly? Of course not, you're the opposite of that."

"What?" I looked up and met his eyes.

"You heard me." He cupped my chin, and lifted my face. I am dreaming right? I must have fell asleep while I'm working. At least its a good dream. I better wake up soon before the boss finds out im asleep. Kiss me before i wake up pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

"You are truly stunning." He whispered. Ahhhh, prince charming.

I began to let go my awkwardness. Since hell, its all a dream. "You too." I went straight in for the kill and kissed him. It was the right moment. I closed my eyes and felt him.

I opened my eyes. "Eh?" He is still right in front of me. Have i not awaken yet?

Oh dear god please tell me this is a dream?!

Why am i such an idiottttttttttttt?!


	3. Like a dream

The moment reality slapped me in my face, _hard_, I realized painfully it wasnt a dream. My face redden, am I blushing?

Oh shit shit shit, I'm so embarassed I could die!

He looked a little surprised before he smiled. I began to gobble down my lunch, the faster I finish this, I wont be having to deal with this awkward situtation anymore! I swallowed down my milk, "I'm done! It was nice meeting you!" I bowed and quickly took my leave.

He grabbed my wrist. Huh? He stopped me from walking, I looked at him. He wasn't talking. In fact, he wasn't even looking at me.

"I'm glad I met you." Huuuuuuuuuh? What was that suppose to mean? "What? He shook his head slowly. "No, nothing."

"Is that so? Haha..I'll be leav-"  
"What's your name?"

"Na-naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

He slide his hand down from my wrist to my palm, and kissed my knuckle softly. I freaked out and withdrew my hand quickly. What was that for?! Did I cause some kind of misunderstanding because I kissed him? But then again, I'm to blame.

"I'm-i'm leaving now!" I ran away as fast as my legs could carry me. Opened the shutters of my shop and hid in the safety of it. I was sweating, my heart was pounding. What the hell was that?!

This has to be a dream! It has to be a dream!

I could die of embarassment!

xxxxx

I watched as Sasuke walked passed my shop, returning to his salon. What the hell? He didn't even look at me. Was he pretending nothing happened? Did I turn him off already? The hell, Naruto.. Dammit. Wait wait wait! I pulled my hair. What if he told all his colleagues what happened?! Wouldn't I be humiliated?! Picturing him and his partners just laughing at me almost tempted me to switch jobs already..

"Coffee only? Are you sure?" The pinkish hair lady was exiting the salon, "Ok then!" She zipped up her wallet after putting back some cash into it. I guess she was going for her lunch too.. She walked passed by my shop as she noticed me. She gave me a friendly smile. Eh? Could it be.. She's laughing at me? Did Sasuke really tell them? Maybe shes just holding back her laughter?! Nonono, I hid behind the counter. She must think I'm a weird guy..

xxxxx

Everything else went smoothly, the sales and transactions. I was managing fine. I guess I could do it with two years of experience with retail behind me. It was a small shop, not many customers were coming in. But when they do, I make sure they leave with something in their hands and more importantly, a smile on their face. Sasuke suddenly walked casually into my shop interrupting my thoughts. Huh? Could he be interested in buying something?

Should I greet him like a customer? No, should I greet him like a friend instead? Ehhh, more like acquaintance! "W-welcome!" I bowed. I end up greeting him like a customer anyway. He glanced at me before approaching me. "Why are you treating me like a customer?" He smirked, hands cupping my face again. Is he making fun of me? He inched closer, as our noses touched. I could feel his breath. _Warmth._

I pushed him away, "There's a .. camera." I said shyly.

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does! I'll be fired if you do that! I wouldn't want to lose my job.." Yeah, I wouldn't. If I did.. I wouldn't be able to see you anymore.

...

_WHAT AM I SAYINGGGGGGGGGGG?!_ NOOOOOO! I'm working here because I need the money! Not because of this bastard!

"If you end up on the streets, just come to me. I'll take care of you." He gave me a small peck on the cheek. I froze. I feel my face heating up again.

When I was functioning normally, he was gone.

Man, he's making me so confused. I get so messed up whenever he's here.

Why is that so?

xxxxx

It was time to close the shop, I turned off all the lights, and took the rubbish out. I squatted down as I inserted the key into the keyhole, locking up the shutters. I noticed a pair of feet and legs beside me. Black shoes, black pants. Could it be? I looked up.

"Yo." He spoke in a low voice.

"Hi. A-are you waiting for me?" I slowly stood up.

"Uh." He nodded. We started to walk together. When we got out of the mall, he slipped out a pack of cigarettes. He took a stick, " Do you mind? "

"Huh? Nono! Please, go ahead!" That reminds me. I used to smoke too. Back in highschool, when my life was in chaos.

"You know.." I exhaled in, feeling the heaviness in my chest when I recalled the past. "You shouldn't really smoke. Its harmful to your health." I exhaled out.

"I know." Besides, it would be a sad case if smoking ruins your good looks. He looks sad, very miserable when he smoke. As if he have a lot on his mind and shoulder. I wonder if I should ask why? Does he need a listening ear? No, I really shouldn't pry.

"Are-are you ok?" What the hell am I doing? What the hell did I think a second ago? Dammit, he's going to think I'm nosey now.

"Yeah I'm ok. " He claimed as he fling his cigarette away, stepping on it as we walk.

"Do you need a drive home?" We stopped at a near by carpark while Sasuke searched his pockets for his car keys.  
"Um, I don't think it will be neccessary. " I wouldn't want him to waste his time with me. "Come on." He grabbed my wrist, almost pulling me towards his car. "I _have_ to send you home. " "Why?"

"I need you make sure you reach home safely."

xxxxx

His car was spacious, clean and in all black. I wonder if he's rich. He looks really wealthy. I saw a cup holder full of candies. The inner child in me got excited. "Can I?" I smiled from ear to ear. "Huh?" He looked at me then noticed my eyes was aiming for the sweets. "Yeah, sure." He chuckled.

I chewed on the candy as I looked at the view from the highway. Wowww, I never really realize how beautiful the night lights are. Maybe because I always take the train? Im always under the night lights. "So, what does your family do?" I sucked my last bit of candy before it dissolved.

"I don't have a passed away." "I'm so sorry!" My attempts in starting a conversation failed. "It's alright. You just wanted to know. No harm done." He spoke to me. Very gentle. Does he speak to everyone this way?

The car stopped at my neighborhood stoplight. I was near home, but honestly, I didn't want the car ride to end. He faced me, as the red light glowed on his face. He looks truly charming. A part of me could almost die! His face blocked the lights as he came closer to me. One of his hand got ahold of my right hand and the other behind my head pushing my face closer to him as well.

I was prepared for the kiss as i puckered my lips and closed my eyes.

I was waiting. But it didnt come. When I open my eyes, he was looking at me. Eh? Did i just make a fool of myself?! I blushed.

"You're so adorable."

He kissed my lips.


	4. Happy ending

The night was a blur, how I ended up at home, in bed. More importantly, with Sasuke. When I woke up, his arms was wrapped around me. I couldn't remember a thing. I slowly slipped out of his arms, and left the bed. He moved, arms searching for me and when the search failed, he woke up. I was tipping-toe when I heard his voice.

"Good morning."

"Uh, good morning!" I nervously laughed. It was awkwardly. I hardly knew him and it's already in my house, in my bed!

"Shall I make breakfast? What would you like?" I felt embarassed when I opened my cabinet and drawers to realize that I have nothing but instant ramen. "Hhahahaaha, sorry." I grabbed the ramen and showed him. "I'm all out of real food." He must think I'm poor. I didn't expect a visitor..

"It's alright." He stretched and yawn. He really seemed to be ok with it..

I turned on the stove and place the kettle on. While boiling the water, all I could see was Sasuke just admiring me. He was sitting up, one leg resting on the bed and another upbright supporting one of his hand, elbow on the knee, as he rest his face on his palm. I moved very stiffly as soon as I noticed him watching my every move. I poured the hot water into the cup, but I poured too fast and some of the water hit against the noodles and reflected back to my hand. "Ow!" I put down the kettle and blow on my hand hoping it would cool the skin down. Im stupid, I know.

He rise from the bed and made his way over. He took my scalded hand gently, and kissed it. My eyes widen. It was his fault after all, he made me nervous. He place my hand below the cold tap water. "Silly. Is it better?" "Uh-huh.." I was moved by his concern even though we're just friends.

xxxxx

"Thanks. It was better than my servant's cooking."

"Uh? Seriously? Better? You have a servant?!"

"Yeah," He closed his eyes and nods. " A couple of maids, servants and bodyguards."

"Wooooah! Are you rich or what?!"

"No, my father was. All the money was passed down to me when he died. "

"But with a successful father, why work in a mall's salon?"

"Besides all that, I'm an ordinary guy. I don't like to work off my father's success. If anyone success I would accept, it would be of my own."

The house was so much more lively with him around. It wasn't cold. It was warm. There was no silence. No loneliness. I treasured every moment of it. It wasn't just my foot steps echoing the apartment now.

xxxxx

I was showering when I heard the door creak open. Sasuke was behind it.  
"Heyy! Would you mind? I'm butt naked here!"

"I wouldn't mind." He grinned.

"Get-get out!"

xxxxx (He didn't leave) T_T

I entered into his classy car again parked right outside my apartment. He was lucky enough this rich looking car didn't get rob in this shady area.

We were on a slow drive to the mall, when a question kept bugging me.

"Hey. uh uh uh uh."

"Spit it out."

"Did anything happen last night?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeap."

"Liar! Liar! Liar! Tell me tell me tell me!"

"Nope." He evilly laughed.

Something surely happened if he was laughing like that!

I might never know..

xxxxx

My life was better ever since I met Sasuke. He would buy me lunch if I was too busy serving customers. I hardly had any problems with money. I didn't rely on him for money even though he was rich, I continued to work very hard. He made me feel complete. I wasn't lonely anymore. You could say we went steady. I went to his house a couple of times, it was really _really _big, like a mansion. Its true he had alot of servants, maids and body guards.

He didn't have a chauffer because he preferred to drive his own car.

I made more friends, Kiba and shikamaru from my shop. Sakura, Kakashi and Sai from Sasuke's Salon. And most importantly, I met Sasuke.

A few months later, I sold my apartment and moved in with Sasuke.

He quitted smoking, and i never got to see that miserable face again. We were both happy. Very happy. And that was a happy ending.

We were never lonely.

Just happy. I'm so glad I met him too.


End file.
